Darkness rules
by Sheshena
Summary: What if Aragon was in earth for a day and found Harry. Ehat if Sauron had a son? What if Harry made a pact with darkness...to save his world of course!
1. Chapter 1

In the little ordinary town of Little Whinning, Surry was an ordinary house that looked like any other and had the same features of every other house in the neighborhood. In fact the family that lived in Number 4 Private Drive was a seemingly innocent family hiding a not so normal secret.

This house was holding a young boy seemingly prisoner. He was locked up in his room on the second floor of the house in the other boys spare room. As a matter of fact other than the door being locked there was not a single hint of another being living in the house.

The boys name was Harry Potter. He had raven black hair that went down to his shoulders with green streaks running through his hair. Harry stood 5"9 inches and weighed only 130 pounds. He had a razor then lightning bolt scar that ran along his forehead. Harry himself was a thin boy but to be underwieght was just awful. He was never full and always hungry. So far...thought Harry, My summer sucks.Harry was standing by the window when his uncle screamed bloody murder from downstairs. what the hell happened? Harry thought to himself.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU..YOU FREAKS!" shrieked his uncle Vernon. Harry sighed in anoyance. When was his uncle ever going to learn that you can't threaten a wizard

"I am so sorry sir. I-I'm really not sure how this happened." A softly gentle voice said melodically. "I was with my-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed Uncle Vernon in rage. The young man seemed ,t least to Harry from the silence, a little taken back by the fat muggles rage and hostility.

Another voice cut into the confusion down below and said warningly, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and you dare threaten my freind and lover?" it hissed vehemently

"As in THE Aragorn?" said his cousin Duddly greedly " As in Aragorn Elendil?"

"Who else would I be?" The other voice said.

"Then that means...this is legolas greenleaf"


	2. Fading

"You wouldn't be able to teach my freak of a good for nothing cousin a lesson now would you?" Dudley asked greedily. Harry groaned. Hopefully this Aragorn person was a lot nicer than he sounded right now.

"Sure," the voice said in a slow drawl that reminded Harry a lot of Draco Malfoy. "Show me the way."

Harry groaned again and threw himself back onto his bed. Yeah this was just great, he thought, yet another bully boy in my life. Harry heard the fast, heavy footsteps of his overweight cousin and the softer lighter footsteps of the two strangers. They stopped at his room and Harry heard Dudley telling the two horror stories about how Harry terrified them with his abnormalities as the door opened.

Harry swore up and down he wasn't gay but god damnnit that guy was…hot. He was at least a year older then Harry and stood around 6"2'. He had long, ragged black locks framing his face and the most silver eyes that anyone had ever seen. Harry could only guess that this was Aragorn. The biggest out of place thing was that he carried several daggers and a sword strapped to his back.

Harry suddenly remembered as Aragorn toke a step forward that these were his new torturers and threw himself hissing against the wall. Harry hissed out in rage and fright, "What the fucking hell do you want?"

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked softly to soothe the poor boy, who was obviously at nerves end.

Harry snarled "Need a name to humiliate your victims then?"

Harry watched Aragorn's reaction and knew that he had made mistake. Rage soared in Aragorn's eyes drilled into Harry's. "Boy I am not as young as you think I am not nor do I behave like a common Yerch!"

Harry felt cowed by the sheer authority that this…boy or man exuded and asked respectfully, "What is a Yerch?"

The man, Harry had decided to call him calmed and said, once again in the soft, flowing voice he'd used before, "A Yerch is a common orc. An elf that has been mutilated, into something nasty and evil."

Harry slowly came closer to the man. "You're not going to hurt me." He stated knowingly now.

"No." Aragorn said, "May I introduce you to …"

Harry collapsed into Aragorn's hands.

"LEGOLAS" yelled Aragorn suddenly

Legolas looked up in surprise. As he took off up the stairs he wondered what could be possibly wrong?

Aragorn met him at the top carrying the boy, who Aragorn still hadn't gotten his name.

"I didn't think this was supposed to be able to happen in this world." He said to Legolas and shoved the boy into Legolas' hands. Legolas awkwardly held the boy while Aragorn "spoke" with the boy's aunt and uncle. Which consisted of many raised voices and ended with a screamed, "Take the boy!"


End file.
